Life Lies
by Dancegirl98
Summary: Sokka is hiding something from Katara.. Katara is hiding something from Sokka... Aang... Is just Aang.
1. Stranger Things Haven't Happened

Chapter 1: Stranger Things Haven't Happened

"Hey, Katara. Get up." I heard Sokka telling me quietly. "What is it? Where's Aang?" I asked. "Fire nation. Aang's outside getting Apa ready so we can leave." He tugged on the sleeve of my shirt trying to get me out of the tent we slept in that night. "I don't understand why we cant just stay and fight." I pulled back. "That's why." He pointed to the scar on my arm. "I was being careless..." "You were attacked. And i'm not letting that happen to you again." "I can take care of myself." Aang walked into the tent. "Ready? Their going pretty fast," He glanced out the tent, leaning on his air bending staff. "We have five minutes. Tops."

We all started walking out through forest towards Apa. I glanced over and saw something russling in the bushes. "You guys go ahead, i'll make a distraction to lead them in a different direction." Sokka looked at me. "...Alright. Just, be careful ok?" "I will." I walked over to the bushes. "Hi." I said, smiling. "How'd you know?" Zuko, the son of the fire lord, said, sticking his head out of the bushes. "I just know these things." He smiled back. "Your brother is going to kill you if he sees us together you know that right?" "I know." I looked back. "I guess I should go..." "Yea, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." "Good luck catching the Avatar... NOT." I said teasing him. He just smiled and waved at me. "Katara! Hurry, there almost here!" Sokka said, motioning for me to come. I climbed up Apa. "Sorry, took longer than expected." I said, hoping he wouldn't catch the thrill of lying and the adrenaline rush i get when i'm with Zuko. "Just, be careful." He hugged me. Tight. "Yip yip!" Aang yelled as Apa flew into the air, away from the fire nation. I looked over the edge, wondering where he was and what he was doing.

Yes, I know it's short... But it'll get longer and better :)


	2. Lies She Never Told Him

Chapter 2: Lies She Never Told Him

"Katara, wake up." I heard Sokka say softly as he brushed my hair out of my face. "Wh-where are we?" I asked as I sat up, still in the saddle on Apa's back. "Southern air temple." Aang said as we climbed out of the saddle. "It's the only safe place left." Sokka added. "What do you mean?" "I MEAN THEY CAN'T FIND US HERE!" Aang yelled. Me and Sokka just stared at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed. I'm the frickin avatar for crying out loud! I'm supposed to be STOPPING this not CAUSING it!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Aang, it's not your fault at all." I rubbed my arm nervously, thinking about all my outings with Zuko, knowing i'm the reason they keep finding us, i'm the reason nowhere else in the world is safe. Even if Zuko promised not to hurt me, I can't help but worry about Aang and Sokka. "The sun's going down, let's get inside." Sokka motioned towards the entrance. "Katara," Sokka stopped me before I walked in. He looked away and back into my eyes. "Nevermind.." He walked away before I could say a word.

"Hey you." Zuko smiled at me, coming around the corner when I mad the signal that it was safe. "Hiya." I smiled and bit my lip like I do when i'm with him. "I have somewhere important to take you tonight." His eyes lit up and I saw the fire in them. "Where exactly?" I asked eagerly. "You'll see. Close your eyes, take my hand, and folow me." As soon as I touched his hand sparks flew. I never wanted to let go.

"Ok, open." I opened my eyes to the most beautiful garden i've ever seen. "Oh my god." I just stared in awe at the flaming torches surrounding the flowing fountain with beautiful flowers of all kinds everywhere I looked. "This is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." "It's the second most beautiful thing i've ever seen." He smiled at me. We were so close, it was so amazing. Then, it happened, he kissed me. Right there. I stepped back, breathless. Then he looked at me, the fire in his eyes were gone. Tears replaced the smile I loved so much. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I-I can't see you anymore." "What? No!" Tears started to form in my eyes. "Katara, I... I love you, and I can't see you get hurt." I stared at him for a second. "I don't care how dangerous it is." "Well I do. Do you see this?" He pointed to the burn on my arm. "I caused that. I'm not letting something worse happen to you." "But, Zuko... I love you..." He looked at me one last time, and started to walk away. "Wait!" I ran up and kissed him then watched him walk away.


End file.
